Ladrones y Princesas
by M-Awesome
Summary: Universo Alternativo: Anna no quería casarse, hizo lo que pudo por escaparse y ahora tendrá que sobrevivir bajo la búsqueda de un ejército entero, encontrando nuevos amigos, entre ellos un astuto ladrón y un frio arquero, e intentando poner fin a los planes malvados de su padre Marco.
1. Huida del Castillo

**Ladrones y Princesas:**

**Capítulo 1: Huida del Castillo**

**Resumen: No quería casarse por la fuerza, hizo lo que pudo por escaparse y ahora tendrá que sobrevivir bajo la búsqueda de un ejército entero, encontrando nuevos amigos y poniendo fin a los planes malvados de su padre.**

**Shaman King no me pertenece (Ojala)**

* * *

**-Flashback-:**

**Reino de Serres:**

Se veía a una chica adolescente de cabello rubio caminando por los pasillos del castillo de Serres.

-¿Quería verme padre? -preguntó la chica parándose delante del trono de su padre el gran Rey Marco.

-Si, hija he de decirte una noticia muy importante para ti y para todo el reino.-habló su padre.

-Y ¿que es?.

-Anna...deberás casarte con el príncipe Hao del reino vecino, del reino de Arlon.-dijo finalmente su padre.

La sorpresa de la princesa era normal ¿tenía que casarse? ¿porque ella? -P-P-Pero papa yo no quiero casarme y menos con alguien que no conozco.

-Se que no quieres pero no pedí tu opinión.

-Pero ¿porque yo y no Marion?

-Tu hermana es un año menor que el príncipe Hao y tu tienes su misma edad es lo mejor para el reino, puedes retirarte. -zanjó Marco mientras veía como su hija se iba de allí entre triste y enfadada.

**-Fin del Flashback-:**

**Día de la boda**

**Habitación de Anna**

-Al final llegó el día princesa.-le dijo una chica de cabello rosa a la princesa que estaba distraída mirando por la ventana.

-No quiero casarme Tamao...-susurró la princesa.

-Si ya lo se...pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer...ya intentó convencer a su padre y no hubo éxito ni siquiera la reina logró que anulara el compromiso.-mencionó su amiga.

-Debe haber alguna manera...

-El rey es muy astuto...

-Si, no quiere que nada estropee sus planes para ganar mas poder y expansión. -dijo la rubia suspirando y sentándose en su cama y en eso se escucha el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

-Hola mama -saludó la princesa.

-Hola hija venía a darte tu vestido de novia, tu padre quiere que te vistas ya, en pocas horas se celebrará la boda.-Informó la reina saliendo de la habitación.

-Tengo solo unas horas...he de pensar en un plan para huir de esta boda.

-Y rápido porque la familia real del reino vecino ya ha llegado. -dijo Tamao mirando por la ventana.

-¿eh? -la princesa fue a mirar por la ventana y en efecto ya estaban llegando los integrantes de la familia real.-necesito pensar rápido...creo que lo tengo -dijo sonriendo.

-Vaya ¿estas sonriendo? no decías que no querías casarte -dijo entrando por la puerta la otra princesa y hermana de Anna, Marion.

-Calla tonta, no estoy feliz por eso, estoy feliz porque ya lo tengo -dijo Anna sonriendo aun más.

-¿Ya tienes el que? -preguntaron al unísono Tamao y Marion.

-Ya se como hacer que no se celebre la boda.

-¿Cómo? -preguntaron de nuevo ambas.

-No se puede celebrar una boda si falta el novio o la novia y en esta boda la novia no estará presente.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Explícate mejor.-dijo Marion.

-Me voy a escapar del reino, me esconderé en uno de los más cercanos hasta que pase un tiempo. Explico Anna.

-Pero eso es muy peligroso, además cuando su padre vea que no está mandará a su ejército a buscarla. Dijo Tamao.

-Intentaré que no me encuentren el tiempo necesario hasta que los reyes vecinos se harten y rompan el compromiso.

-¿Y como escaparás?- Preguntó la princesa menor.

-Me haré pasar por una plebeya corriente, saldré del castillo y huiré del reino con Tamao.

-¿YO TAMBIÉN VOY? -Gritó la chica de pelo rosa.

-Me vendrá bien una compañera.

-¿Q-Q-Qué? P-P-Pero yo n-no p-puedo...

-Nada de peros vendrás conmigo y no hay más que hablar. -dijo la princesa cogiendo una daga que había encima de su mesa.

-Esta bien -dijo rendida la chica de cabello rosa.

-Y tu Marion mejor quédate aquí pero no lo digas a nadie nada de esto.

-Seré una tumba.

-Asi me gusta.

**-Un par de horas después.**

Estaban Anna y Tamao vestidas como plebeyas ya fuera del castillo.

-¿Preparada?.-preguntó la princesa mientras miraba a su amiga.

-S-S-Si vamos allá.

Comenzaron a caminar, pasaron de largo al pasar por delante de los caballeros del ejército del castillo. Siguieron su camino y en breve llegaron a la puertas de la cuidad y las cruzaron. Lo habían conseguido, Anna lo había conseguido había escapado del reino y ahora ambas deberían buscar otro reino ya que no tardaría mucho tiempo en el que el rey viera que se hija desapareció y mandaría a sus tropas a buscarla así que rápidamente su pusieron en camino hacia el reino de Truja, uno de los reino de los alrededores.

**Mientras en el castillo.**

Las dos familias reales estaban preparadas para que se celebrará la boda pero faltaba alguien, la novia, la princesa de Serres.

-¿Dónde está Anna? -preguntó el Rey a Marion.

-La última vez que la vi estaba en su habitación. -Dijo mirando al príncipe Hao.

El rey envió varios guardias a buscar a Anna por el castillo pero al no encontrarla el Rey explotó.

-Esa mocosa cree que ha ganado pero aun le queda mucho. -sin decir nada más el rey envió su ejército a buscar a la princesa por todo el reino y por todo el mundo para encontrarla y darle su castigo.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**Y aquí se acaba el capítulo espero que les haya gustado si les gusto dejen review y si no tambien hasta la proxima ADIOS!**


	2. Un ladrón algo especial

**Ladrones y Princesas:**

**Capítulo 2: Un ladrón algo especial**

**Resumen: No quería casarse por la fuerza, hizo lo que pudo por escaparse y ahora tendrá que sobrevivir bajo la búsqueda de un ejército entero, encontrando nuevos amigos y poniendo fin a los planes malvados de su padre.**

**Shaman King no me pertenece (Ojala)**

* * *

**Castillo real de Serres:**

-Maldita niñata se cree que puede conmigo, por favor estoy muy por encima de ella, mi intelecto es muy superior al suyo. Se decía a sí mismo el rey Marco mientras bajaba las largas escaleras que separaban las partes inferior y superior de su inmenso castillo.

Entró en una gran sala donde debería estar celebrándose la boda de su hija con el heredero al trono del reino de Arlon, el príncipe Hao Asakura, se dirigió al rey Mikihisa para comunicarle que la boda no podría realizarse ese día y que les dejaría a su familia hospedarse temporalmente en su castillo hasta que su ejército trajera de vuelta a su "adorable" hija.

Después de disculparse con el rey Mikihisa, se fue a sus aposentos y llamó a que su hija pequeña la siguiera.

-¿Donde demonios está esa escoria llamada Anna?. Preguntó furioso el rey Marco. A simple vista Anna y Marion parecían las típicas hermanas, y lo eran pero se querían mucho y se lo contaban todo y eso el rey lo sabía.

-...-silencio la princesa Marion no contestó a la pregunta de su padre...mal hecho.

-¿Acaso te volviste sorda hijita? Te pregunté que donde se largo tu hermana. -Dijo Marco cogiendo a su hija de los hombros y acorralándola sobre la pared.

-No lo se...-contestó finalmente.

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Que no lo sabes? jajaja...mira Marion no quiero hacerte daño pero veo que no me dejas otra opción. -Amenazó el rey sacando una espada.

-Se fue al reino de Yanin. -Dijo deprisa con los ojos cerrados, su padre estaba loco todo el mundo lo sabía y no era la primera vez que la amenazaba con matarla a ella o a su hermana.

-¿Yanin eh? Buena chica. -Y se fue dejando a Marion sola en su habitación.

-Vaya carácter tiene el rey de Serres. -Dijo una voz que hizo saltar a la princesa de la sorpresa.

-¿Se puede saber que hace usted aquí?. -Preguntó irónica la chica.

-Por favor princesa no me traté de usted, mejor seamos amigos y tratémonos de tu. -Habló el príncipe Hao.

-¿Para que querría yo tenerte como amigo a ti?

-Porque con un padre así te vendría bien un amigo como yo ¿no crees?.

-...

-Vamos ¿porque me tomas por un enemigo? verás le doy las gracias a tu hermana Anna por haberse escapado, yo tampoco quiero casarme, por lo menos no con ella.

-¿Que quieres decir?.

-Hay una chica de la que estoy enamorado desde el primer momento en el que la vi.

-Si me ayudas a que los soldados de Serres no encuentren a mi hermana, conseguiremos anular definitivamente el compromiso...¿puedo contar contigo?.

-Por supuesto que si princesa, pero una cosa más...¿la princesa Anna no escapó hacia el reino de Yanin, cierto?

La chica solamente sonrió y Hao lo tomó con un "si" y se retiro del lugar.

**Reino de Truja:**

-Princesa ¿está segura de que no nos encontrarán el ejército de su padre?. -Preguntó asustada Tamao que caminaba al lado de Anna.

-No lo estoy, y Tamao ya te he dicho que no me llames princesa solo llámame Anna por favor.

-Perdone, siempre la traté de usted y es la costumbre

-Ahora lo importante es una cosa, al salir del castillo no cogimos nada de dinero y yo ya tengo hambre -Se quejó mientras andaban por el mercado del reino con toda esa comida que deseaba probar pero no podía, la única solución era robarla.

La princesa acercó su mano hacía un puesto lleno de frutas y cogió una par de manzanas una para ella y otra para Tamao

-Ey tu chica ¿donde crees que vas con eso? ¡GUARDIAS! -Gritó el tendero que si la vio como robaba las frutas.

-Tamao...

-¿S-S-S-Si?...

-Corre. Y ambas chicas comenzaron a correr y detrás de ellos dos soldados de Truja montados a caballo que eran mucho más rápidos que ellas, recorrieron los distintos callejones del mercado intentando despistar a los guardias sin éxito hasta que ambas cayeron al suelo propiciado por un agarrón de una persona oculta en uno de esos callejones, los guardias no vieron este suceso y perdieron de vista a las muchachas y siguieron de largo.

-No me maten por favor. -Lloraba la chica pelirosa.

-¿Porque iba a matarte? -preguntó una voz masculina entre las sombras.

-No le hagas caso, es muy dramática -habló ahora Anna. -¿Quien eres? por cierto.

-Soy el chico que os ha salvado de ir a los calabozos, pero podéis llamarme Yoh.

-Y dime Yoh ¿porque nos has salvado?. Preguntó Anna no muy confiada del chico.

-Es la ley del ladrón, entre ladrones hay que ayudarnos.

-¿La ley del ladrón? ¿Eres un ladrón?.

-Se podría decir que si, y por lo que veo vosotras también.

-Bueno teníamos hambre y no teníamos dinero.

-Esperad aquí un momento. Salió del callejón y a los 5 minutos volvió con una barra de pan y varias frutas para ambas chicas.

-¿Como diablos has...

-Llevó años robando en este mercado así que estoy entrenado -dijo sonriente mientras le acercaba una manzana a Anna.

-Gra-Gracias.-Dijo tomando la manzana de la mano de Yoh.

Comieron los tres juntos y después dieron un paseo juntos.

-Oye Yoh ¿como acabaste siendo un ladrón?.

-Es una larga historia Tamao.

-¿No tienes padres?.

-Pues claro que si Anna, ¿por quién me has tomado? simplemente no viven aquí.

-Comprendo...

-No creas que están muertos viven en otro reino jijiji.

-Idiota...entonces ¿porque estas tu aquí?

-Me desterraron de mi reino.

-¿Porqué? -preguntó intrigada la princesa.

-Si te lo dijera...tendría que matarte -Sonrió Yoh al ver la cara que Anna puso tras su respuesta.

-¿Y vosotras que os ha traído a Truja? -preguntó el chico ahora.

-Nos persigue un ejército -dijo Anna tranquilamente.

-¿Porqué?

-Si te lo dijera...tendría que matarte -sonrió esta vez Anna, ante su respuesta Yoh también sonrió.

-Señorita Anna sera mejor que nos demos prisa el ejército podría llegar a Truja en cualquier momento. -Dijo Tamao.

-Lo se...

-¿Puedo acompañaros? -preguntó de repente Yoh sorprendiendo a las chicas.

-¿Estarías dispuesto a arriesgar tu vida por nosotras?.-Preguntó Anna.

-Ya os he salvado una vez ¿no? jijiji.

Volvió a sonreír ese chico la hizo sonreír dos veces en apenas un minuto, lo tenía claro no era un chico normal no era un ladrón normal. Espera ¿Anna se está enamorando? Imposible...no acepta casarse con príncipes y un simple ladroncito vulgar le roba el corazón por favor.

-Está bien puedes venir

-Bien, ya tenía ganas de salir de Truja y ver otros reinos.

Los tres siguieron caminando hacia su próximo destino mientras otro chico los miraba sentado en un muro.

-Vamos princesa ¿porque no te rindes? o ¿acaso el mejor arquero de la zona tendrá que capturarte?

* * *

**Continuará...**

**Y aquí se acaba el capítulo espero que les haya gustado si les gusto dejen review y si no también**

**Un momento ¿Sabéis quién es el último chico? Saldrá en el próximo capítulo HAGAN SUS APUESTAS**

**ADIOS!**


	3. El rey del arco

**Ladrones y Princesas:**

**Capítulo 3: El rey del arco**

**Resumen: No quería casarse por la fuerza, hizo lo que pudo por escaparse y ahora tendrá que sobrevivir bajo la búsqueda de un ejército entero, encontrando nuevos amigos y poniendo fin a los planes malvados de su padre.**

**Shaman King no me pertenece (Ojala)**

* * *

Caminaban por el desierto que separaba al reino de Truja con el reino de Lymer en el que gobernaba el rey Horokeu Usui, de hecho Anna quería ir a ese reino, conocía al rey tenían prácticamente la misma edad y confiaba en que le ayudaría en su guerra contra su propio reino.

A pesar de no ser mayor de edad el rey Horokeu tuvo que llegar al trono antes de lo esperado, la muerte de su padre a manos de Lord Bason comandante de la guardia real de la casa Tao propició que se apoderara del mandato de sus tierras y gracias a la ayuda del reino de Serres derrotaron e hicieron desaparecer el reino de los Tao.

Tanto el rey En Tao como sus herederos Jun y Ren murieron en la guerra contra los reinos Lymer y Serres y a pesar de que el cuerpo del príncipe Ren no se encontró en las ruinas del castillo se dio por hecha su muerte.

-Ya casi hemos llegado al reino Lymer -dijo Yoh que veía a lo lejos las murallas de la cuidad.

-Tamao Yoh id a dar una vuelta por la ciudad yo tengo que hacer una cosa -habló Anna cuando se adentraron en el reino de los Usui.

-Pero Anna...-Tamao iba a reclamar pero la princesa le dedicó una mirada asesina de "hazme caso" y al instante la chica se calló y acató las órdenes de su señora.

Anna tenía que ver como fuera al rey Horo pero claro no quería que Yoh supiera que era una princesa y además sin Tamao de por medio podría hablar más cómoda con el rey. Así que fue buscando el castillo del rey.

-Espero que Horo me ayude...

-Vaya vaya ¿que tenemos aquí? -dijo un tipo gordo y calvo con ropas sucias acercándose a la princesa poco a poco.

-Más vale que no te acerques demasiado si no quieres morir.

-¿Una niñita dura eh? -dijo otro tipo extraño vez más cerca de ella.

-Podríamos violarla ¿verdad amigo?. -dijo el otro

Con esas palabras de esos dos locos Anna empezó a ponerse nerviosa y retrocedió unos metros hasta que su espalda tocó una pared.

El tipo que tenía la daga ya estaba enfrente suya colocándole el arma en el cuello pero el sonido de una flecha lanzándose le alerto, se giró y vio a su amigo con una flecha en el cuello desangrándose, miró de donde provenía el disparo y vio en lo alto de la muralla a un chico de no mucha edad con un arco entre sus manos cargando en el una segunda flecha y apuntando hacia el otro tipo.

-¿Quién te crees que eres enano? Baja aquí para que te pueda matar

El chico del arco levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos dorados en ese sujeto, soltó la flecha y esta hizo contacto con la cabeza del tipo dejándolo muerto en el suelo delante de los ojos de Anna.

La princesa se quedó impactada ante la gran destreza del muchacho con el arco como con tan solo dos movimientos rápidos se deshizo de los dos idiotas que la estaban amenazando. Su vista se posó en el unos segundos al ver que con un salto bajaba al suelo.

El misterioso chico se acerco a sus victimas y cogió una pequeña bolsa que parecía hecha de piel de animal y después se la tiró a Anna.

-Te hará falta para seguir escapando de vuestro padre mi señora. -le dijo ante la mirada de extrañeza de la chica.

Anna miró en el interior de la bolsa en la que se encontraban unas cuantas monedas de oro.

-Gracias por salvarme de esos dos estúpidos...¿Quién eres? y lo más importante ¿como sabes quién soy?

-...No esperaba que me olvidarás tan rápido Anna ¿de verdad me diste por muerto?.

-...imposible...Ren...tu...deberías estar muerto...¿como es posible?. -dijo después de lanzarse a abrazarlo.

-Mi hermana me ayudó a escapar antes de que invadieran nuestro castillo...anduve durante días sin bebida ni comida hasta que me desmayé, un clan de asesinos me recogieron, me dieron este arco y me uní a ellos.

-Ahora eres un asesino...

-Vivo del dinero que les robó a quienes tengo que matar y por eso te estaba buscando Anna.

-¿Porque me buscabas?.

-Mi última misión que me dijeron no fue precisamente un asesinato si no secuestrar a una persona...me pidieron que te secuestrará y te llevará ante mis jefes pero me negé a hacerla y huí.

-He oído que cuando un asesino no cumple una orden lo matan.

-Estoy dispuesto a asumir ese riesgo.

-Soy tu enemiga ¿no tienes ganas de matarme? después de todo...

-Después de todo fue tu padre quién mató a mi familia y a mi gente, mi reino fue invadido por la gente de Serres yo lo único que quiero es recuperarlo y matar a tu padre no a ti.

-Te propongo algo, se mi escudero durante mi huida.

-Pero eso implicaría que además de vuestro ejército nos persiguieran una banda de asesinos.

-Los combatiremos.

-Pero...

-Soy una princesa Ren lo que quiero lo consigo.

El chico sonrio en fin siempre había sido así, se conocieron de pequeños hasta que el padre de el se volvió loco y Marco le prohibió verle. Ren, Anna y Horo eran muy buenos amigos de pequeños y cuando comenzó la guerra Ren se quedo solo, su única compañia fue su hermana, Horo y Anna lloraron su muerte y es que el rey de Lymer no quería matar a nadie solo firmar la paz pero a Marco se le fue de las manos.

-Esta bien, supongo que no tengo opción

-Bien, pues tu primera misión será acompañarme al castillo.

Ren bajo la mirada al suelo. -¿Es necesario que vaya? -la chica lo miró extrañada. -Es que después de tantos años y bueno mi "muerte".

-Vamos no seas tonto seguro que están deseando verte. Anna empezó a andar y Ren no tuvo más remedio que seguirla.

...

-¿Sabes donde ha ido Anna? Tamao. Preguntó cierto ladrón caminando por las calle sde Lymer.

-No puedo decirtelo Yoh, si lo hago primero me mataría a mi y después a ti.

-¿Tan secreto es eso que quiera que este haciendo? .Preguntó para si mismo quedandose a solas con sus pensamientos _"¿Quien eres Anna?" "¿Que tramas hacer?"._

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí el tercer capítulo como en los dos anteriores esperon que les haya gustado y dejen reviews y nos vemos en el siguiente  
**

**Hasta la próxima Adios!**


	4. Secuestro

Porque tengo que decir siempre que Shaman King no me pertenece -.- para el próximo capítulo no lo pongo ¿eh? ¿A QUE NO LO PONGO? DENUNCIARME O LO QUE QUERÁIS Ò_Ó...^_^ ( No estoy loco solo soy bipolar ._.)

**CAPÍTULO 4: SECUESTRO**

Ren y Anna buscaban la manera de entrar al castillo del Rey Horo, estaba claro que los guardias de la entrada principal no los dejarían entrar así como así y menos mal que de pequeños ambos convivieron con el Usui, rodearon todo el castillo hasta encontrarse con la entrada oculta que este poseía y que Horo Horo les mostró años atrás. Cruzaron por una pequeña puerta camuflada entre los muros del castillo, subieron unas escalera iluminadas por un par de candelabros y volvieron a toparse con otra puerta, la abrieron y ya se encontraban dentro del castillo, concreta mente en el segundo piso.

Recorrieron los pasillos de todo el castillo evitando que cualquiera de los guardias les viera

-Esto es extraño...-dijo pensativa Anna parándose de repente.

-¿El que? Anna.

-Demasiados pocos guardias, juraría que apenas hemos visto tres...

-Podrían estar haciendo otro mandato del rey, quizás patrullar las calles de la ciudad o entrenar.

-Si, es posible, pero sin embargo pienso que hay muy pocos.

Siguieron corriendo de aquí para allá hasta por fin encontrar los aposentos del rey Horo, estuvieron en silencio un rato hasta que finalmente Anna toco la puerta.

-¿Que pasa ahora? Estoy muy ocupado...-dijo el rey abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

-Hola Rey de Lymer, un gusto volver a verle.

-¿Quien eres tu, ¿te conozco de algo plebeya?.

-Pues si que mi disfraz surtió efecto, Horo que soy yo, Anna -destapó finalmente la princesa.

-¿Anna? ¿la princesa Anna? -la miro más de cerca. -Pues estas más fea que antes...-no pudo seguir diciendo nada porque el puño de la chica impactó en su rostro haciéndolo retroceder unos metros y cayendo al suelo.

-Tan estúpido como siempre, no has cambiado nada -dijo Ren riéndose de su amigo que intentaba incorporarse como buenamente podía.

-Anna ¿Quién es este bufón que os acompaña y que me ha llamado estúpido? -preguntó mirando al chico con el ceño fruncido.

-Es Ren idiota, nunca estuvo muerto -soltó la princesa divertida con la reacción del rey.

-Eso es imposible...

-Eso mismo digo ella hace unos minutos -mencionó Ren mirando a Anna.

-REN AMIGO! -se lanzó Horo Horo a abrazarlo provocando el enfado del Tao.

-Si no fueras rey ya estarías muerto Y AHORA SUÉLTAME PEDAZO DE IDIOTA!.

-Ay ni muerto cambiarás tu personalidad...-Y Anna ¿que hacéis aquí?.

-Supongo que ya se habrá extendido la noticia de mi huida y necesito tu ayuda para derrotar a mi padre.

-Sabes que no puedo ayudarte con eso...-dijo cabizbajo el rey.

-¿Porque no?.

-Tu padre me ayudo en la guerra, no creo que estuviera bien traicionarlo y además en 10 minutos parto hacía una batalla con mi ejército contra los bárbaros de los ríos del valle.

-Por eso habían tan pocos guardias en el castillo, ahora lo entiendo todo...

-MAJESTAD!, MAJESTAD! -gritó un guardia acercándose corriendo hacia el rey y sus acompañantes.

-¿Que ocurre? ¿porque gritas? no ves que estoy ocupado.

-Lo siento señor...pero me temo que los bárbaros...actuaron antes de lo previsto -dijo recuperando un poco de aire el guardia

-¿Que quieres decir?.

-Entraron al castillo y se llevaron a su señora hermana majestad.

-...¿¡QUE!?-gritó a los cuatro vientos Horo Horo para después zarandear al guardia -¿ESTAS DICIENDO QUE SECUESTRARON A PILIKA?

-Eh Horo tranquilo el no tiene la culpa -intentó calmarlo Ren.

-Si, es cierto...-dijo soltando al guardia.

-Señor, los bárbaros dejaron una nota en los aposentos de la señorita Pilika.- dijo el guardia entregándole la nota.

**_Nota:_**

**_Danos lo que es nuestro o no volverás a ver a su querida hermana, Rey Horo._**

**_Ryu, jefe de los bárbaros de ríos del valle._**

-Diablos, ese maldito Ryu, seguro se la llevaron a su campamento y nosotros ahora tenemos que ir a la batalla contra ellos...

-Horo, en esta nota pone algo sobre que les entregues lo que es suyo ¿le quitaste algo a los bárbaros? -preguntó Anna.

-Bueno en una de las expediciones de mi ejército al valle trajeron esta piedra preciosa -dijo enseñándoles la piedra.

-Desde luego que eres imbécil -habló esta vez Ren -Es la piedra barbara, es el tesoro más preciado de los bárbaros.

-Tu les quitas su más preciado bien y ellos ha cambio secuestran a tu hermana... -dijo Anna.

-Maldición, Anna, Ren ¿podríais ir a rescatar a mi hermana? por favor... -rogó el rey Horo.

-De acuerdo, pero a cambio me ayudarás en mi guerra particular -dijo Anna.

-¿Nunca puedes hacer algo sin pedir nada a cambio?.

-Sabes que no -dijo medio sonriendo la chica.

-Bien, tomad esta estúpida piedra y coged un par de caballos, yo debo irme...gracias a los dos. -dijo el Rey Horo yéndose hacia la batalla.

-¿Es necesario que vallamos? -preguntó Ren cuando ya habían salido del castillo.

-Vamos, no seas así, ¿no quieres ayudar a Pilika? -dijo Anna acercándose a uno de sus caballos.

-¿Porque debería querer? -preguntó el chico un poco sonrojado.

-Tu sonrojo te delata -dijo ya la princesa montada en el caballo.

-Es solo una chica como otra y ya no siento nada especial por ella...por cierto ¿a donde vamos?.

-A recoger a unos amigos.

-¿Has venido con gente? ¿porque no me lo dijiste?.

-No me lo preguntaste...míralos allí están. -dijo acelerando el paso hacía ellos.

-Vamos chicos tenemos una misión que cumplir. -dijo Anna cuando llegó hasta ellos.

-Pensaba que ya te habías olvidado de nosotros Anna -dijo con una sonrisa Yoh.

-Señorita Anna ¿quién es el? -preguntó Tamao viendo como llegaba Ren hasta donde ellos estaban.

-Se llama Ren, es un viejo amigo.

Yoh se quedó mirando a ese tal Ren que había venido con Anna...Ren...sabía que ese nombre lo había escuchado antes decir a alguien pero no lo recordaba...estaría muy atento a sus movimientos eso seguro.

-Vamos montad tenemos que ir a los ríos del valle a rescatar a una persona. -dijo Anna comenzando a encaminarse hacia ese lugar.

**-Mientras en el Reino de Serres-**

-Lo siento mi señor pero todavía no hemos encontrado a su hija, la búsqueda no esta dando sus frutos. -dijo un soldado de su ejército parado allí delante de el.

-¿Ah si que aun nada eh? -dijo el rey Marco tomando una copa de vino.

-No señor, lo lamento, seguiremos con la búsqueda.

-Espere un momento -Marco se levantó de su asiento, camino hacia el soldado. -Están haciendo un buen trabajo...-esas palabras hicieron sonreír al guardia que estaba bastante nervioso. Aunque Marco en una rápido movimiento cogió la espada de su soldado y se la clavó atravesándolo por el abdomen. -...pero no lo suficientemente bueno -termino de decir dejando que el cadáver cayera al suelo y volvió a sentarse y tomo un poco más de vino.

...Continuara...

* * *

**Bueno y aquí termina otro capítulo más de este fic espero que les haya gustado, lamento que sean capítulos tan cortos intento hacerlo mas largos pero no me llega la inspiración y tenía ganas de actualizar así que intentare para la próxima hacerlos mas largos **

**ADIOS!**


	5. Los Bárbaros

**No tengo mucho que decir, simplemente lamento el retraso se que tarde mucho en traer este quinto capítulo, pero es que no consigo desarrollar mis ideas tanto como quisiera.**

**Ni Shaman King ni sus personajes me ****pertenecen**

* * *

**En el Capítulo anterior:**

**Horo: Anna, Ren ¿podrías ir a rescatar a mi hermana? por favor.**

**Ren: ¿Porque debería querer salvarla?. -dijo sonrojado.**

**Anna: Vamos a recoger a mis compañeros.**

**Yoh: Ya pensaba que te habías olvidado de nosotros jijiji.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Los Bárbaros**

Se encontraban 2 chicas y 2 chicos caminando juntos a caballo, cruzando un frondoso bosque que se encontraba rodeado de cuerpos de luchadores inertes y esqueletos en descomposición, sin duda se estaban acercando a la guarida de los bárbaros. Anna y Tamao iban juntas en el mismo caballo, mientras que Yoh y Ren tenían uno para ellos solos.

-¿Y a quién exactamente tenemos que rescatar? -preguntó interesado Yoh cabalgando al lado de Anna.

-A la hermana del Rey Horokeu, Ren es un buen amigo del rey y le pidió que le hiciéramos ese favor. -explicó la rubia siguiendo su camino.

Al escuchar las palabras de la princesa, Yoh paró a su caballo y se detuvo en seco, cosa que hizo que Anna que se encontraba a unos metros delante de el también parara y se girara a verlo.

-¿Te sucede algo? -preguntó esta vez la chica de pelo rosado.

Yoh estaba cabizbajo, su cabello cubría sus ojos y su rostro era sombrío -No, es solo que...bueno yo...odio a la realeza, si por mi fuera todos los reyes y príncipes estarían muertos, mi pasado no fue muy bueno sabéis -Finalizó el ladrón levantando su mirada, sorprendiendo a los presentes, una cuantas lágrimas cubrían su rostro.

-Si hago esto solo es por ayudarte Anna. -Volvió a hablar a la chica mostrandole una sonrisa de las suyas.

Si Anna ya de primeras no quería decirle que era una princesa fugitiva, ahora menos aún al oírle decir que odiaba a la realeza, esas palabras la entristecieron pero no dejo que nadie lo notara, en cambio siguió con su actitud seria y fría.

-Queda ya poco para llegar donde los bárbaros... -comentó la princesa mirando al frente.

-Pues no vamos muy bien preparados para enfrentarlos. -dijo serio Ren, que aún no había prácticamente hablado nada en todo el viaje.

-No es necesario ir equipados, solo hablaremos con ellos y le devolveremos su tesoro.

-Olvidas que esos tipos no usan el diálogo, son bestias sin sentimientos que matan a diestro y siniestro a cualquiera que se les ponga por delante.

-Entonces habrá que ir armados. -dijo el otro chico bajándose del caballo y caminando hacía un cuerpo muerto que rodeaban ese bosque, el cuerpo de ese hombre estaba atravesado por una espada que Yoh cogió con ambas manos sacándola del pecho del muerto y volviendo a subir al caballo.

-Vamos ya, no tenemos tiempo que perder -dijo la rubia poniéndose en marcha.

**Guarida bárbara:**

-Muy bien mocosa, será mejor que hables, dime ¿donde está nuestro tesoro que el estúpido de vuestro hermano nos robó? -preguntó un hombre muy musculoso, con un peinado extraño, Ryu, el líder de los bárbaros.

-Te juro que yo no se nada, no entiendo porque me habéis secuestrado, ¡mi hermano no os ha robado nada bestias! -gritó la princesa de pelo azul llorando, haciendo que Ryu se fuera enfadando cada vez más.

-Mira princesita me estas haciendo enfadar y no te gustaría verme enfadado, suelo matar a gente cuando estoy enfadado. -avisó el líder bárbaro.

-¡Me da igual lo que digas, mi hermano vendrá a salvarme y te matará maldito! -siguió gritando la princesa.

-¿Sabes? Sería una lastima que tu hermano recibiera tu cabeza como mensaje, así que deja de gritar de una maldita vez -amenazó Ryu haciendo que la princesa se callará.

-Señor Ryu...-habló un hombre acercándose al líder.

-¿Que demonios pasa ahora?. -gritó perdiendo la paciencia el hombre de peinado extraño.

-Hemos oído a un caballo relinchar cerca de aquí...

-Entiendo...iniciad el plan, ¡ES UNA ORDEN!.

-Si, señor.

**Cerca de la guarida:**

-Shhh, calma chico todo esta bien -dijo Yoh acariciando la cabeza de su caballo que se encontraba relinchando fuertemente.

-Ya hemos llegado, el escondite de los bárbaros de ríos del valle. -anunció Anna bajándose del caballo.

-¿Podremos conseguirlo? -preguntó Yoh colocándose al lado de su caballo.

-¿Tienes miedo?-preguntó con una sonrisa Ren detrás de el.

-No, es solo que..._"temo que hagan daño a Anna"-_Esto último solo lo pensó el ladrón.

-Bien, este es el plan: Yoh y yo nos infiltraremos en el campamento y rescatemos a la princesa Pilika sin levantar sospechas entre los bárbaros, Ren tu y tu arco nos ofreceréis cobertura aérea, Tamao tu solo quédate aquí cuidando los caballos.

-De acuerdo señorita Anna, tenga mucho cuidado -dijo la chica cuando vio que su amiga comenzaba a caminar.

Ren subió un muro y se coló entre los tejados de las cabañas de las bestias. -Que extraño...no hay nadie...

-Anna, aquí ocurre algo extraño...-comentó Yoh al mismo entrar al campamento de los bárbaros.

-Si, lo se...-siguieron caminando un poco hasta estar en el corazón del campamento, en ese momento se escuchó un grito de guerra y al segundo siguiente, ambos estaban rodeados por una decena de bárbaros. Eran pocos los que se quedaron sin ir a la guerra contra el rey de Lymer, pero aun así los triplicaban en número.

-Maldición -fue lo único que atino a decir Anna.

-Era una trampa. -sentenció Yoh.

-Así es, y habéis caído en ella -dijo el líder Ryu, acercándose a ellos dos sonriendo.

**Unos minutos después:**

En el mismo lugar en donde habían sido sorprendidos Yoh y Anna seguían allí ambos, solo que ahora sentados en el suelo y las manos y pies atados por cuerdas. Los dos intentaban por todos los medios quitarse esas malditas cuerdas pero les era imposible.

-Como ves, princesa ya no estas sola -dijo de nuevo Ryu llevando a la princesa Pilika hacía ellos dos también atada de manos y pies, después la sentó junto a Anna.

-¿Eh? ¿Princesa Anna, es usted? -preguntó la princesa sorprendida susurrando para que el líder de las bestias no la escuchara.

-Si, pero no me llames princesa, Pilika...es una larga historia -susurró al ver la cara de extrañeza que tenía la peliazul.

-Que tanto cuchicheáis las dos y vosotros decidme ¿os envía el estúpido de Horo?.

-Si, venimos a entregarte vuestro tesoro -dijo Anna mirando fríamente a Ryu.

-Pues a que esperas niña idiota, dámela ya. -ordenó Ryu.

-No hasta que nos liberes a todos.

-¿Te crees que soy estúpido? ¡DÁMELA!.

-No hasta que no aceptes mis condiciones.

-Entonces creo que tendré que matar a la princesita.-dijo Ryu sonriendo poniéndole una espada en el cuello a Pilika.

-Anna, dásela, no merece la pena que muera. -le susurró Yoh a su compañera.

-¿No dijiste que querías que la realeza muriera?.

-Si pero...

-¡Suelta esa espada bestia! -gritó una voz proveniente de un tejado hacía donde todos miraron, allí se encontraba un chico de pelo morado y ojos dorados con un arco entre sus manos, una flecha cargada en el y apuntando en dirección a Ryu.

-Otro niñato...por favor, no te dará a tiempo a salvar a esta estúpida princesa cuando le rebane el cuello.

-¿Eso crees? no me llaman el asesino del arco por nada. -dijo con autosuficiencia el chico.

-¿U-U-Un Asesino? -preguntó intimidado Ryu.

-Te recomiendo que los liberes a todos, después te darán tu estúpido tesoro y nos iremos, nadie tiene porque morir. -dijo fríamente el arquero.

-Demonios...-dijo el bárbaro rendido. -Liberarlos a todos. -ordenó después a sus hombres.

Los bárbaros desataron a las dos princesas y al ladrón, luego Anna sacó de su bolsillo la piedra bárbara y se la dio a Ryu, este a su vez mandó a uno de sus súbditos ir a Lymer a detener la guerra, pues ya había acabado gracias a Anna, Yoh y Ren.

Los dos chicos y las dos princesas salieron de allí hasta donde los esperaba, quién sonreía al verlos a todos sanos y salvos y con la princesa Pilika con ellos.

-Vamos, será mejor regresar al reino. -dijo Anna montándose a su caballo, seguida de Tamao. Yoh hizo lo propio en el suyo, y la princesa Pilika se quedó mirando el caballo que quedaba libre.

-¿Todavía no sabes montar a caballo, princesa? -preguntó una voz a sus espaldas haciendo que ella volteará.

-Ren... -susurró la peliazul mirándolo con los ojos llorosos.

-Te lo explicare todo cuando lleguemos al castillo -dijo subiendo al caballo -Vamos, te llevaré -dijo con una media sonrisa ofreciéndole su mano para que montara a lo que la chica solo le dedicó una sonrisa. Cuando Pilika subió al caballo con Ren, emprendieron el viaje de vuelta a Lymer, la noche se acercaba y dentro de poco deberían parar y pasar la noche como buenamente pudieran.

**Mientras en el puerto de la ciudad de Lymer:**

-Ah, por fin después de esta travesía de 2 años volvemos a pisar una ciudad -dijo un chico bajándose de su barco caminando hasta sus compañeros. -No estoy hecho para la vida de pirata -susurró finalmente antes de llegar hasta ellos.

**-CONTINUARÁ-**

* * *

**Aquí se acaba el quinto capítulo de este fic y para quien se haya dado cuenta, si esta semana he subido dos capítulos en fics diferentes, cuando dije que solo actualizaría uno por semana, pero es que tenía ganas de escribir.**

**Buen, aquí me despido, espero que les haya gustado que por favor dejen reviews y cualquier cosa que quieran comentarme acerca del fic la leeré y creo que ya esta, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, Adiós.**


	6. Beso

**Ladrones y Princesas**

**Capítulo 6: Beso**

* * *

Cuando Pilika subió al caballo con Ren, emprendieron el viaje de vuelta a Lymer, la noche se acercaba y dentro de poco deberían parar y pasar la noche como buenamente pudieran.

**Mientras en el puerto de la ciudad de Lymer:**

-Ah, por fin después de esta travesía de 2 años volvemos a pisar una ciudad -dijo un chico bajándose de su barco caminando hasta sus compañeros. -No estoy hecho para la vida de pirata -susurró finalmente antes de llegar hasta ellos.

* * *

La noche ya estaba apunto de caer sobre ellos así que Yoh sugirió parar, acampar y pasar allí la noche y seguir su camino al amanecer, a todos les pareció una idea bastante razonable y la verdad es que todos estaban bastante cansados después de estar casi un día entero montados a caballo.

Se separaron del sendero que los conducía a Lymer y se adentraron un poco en el bosque y allí se repartieron las tareas, Ren fue a por madera y palos para hacer un fuego pues en esas tierras era muy habitual el frío, Yoh y Anna fueron a por agua con un par de cubos que traían en sus caballos a la vez que Tamao y Pilika amarraban a los animales a unos arboles para que no escaparan.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo Anna? -preguntó el ladrón a la princesa mientras esta llenaba uno de los cubos de agua en un río que encontraron cerca de donde estaban.

-Ya lo estas haciendo -respondió la chica sin mirarlo.

-¿De que conoces a ese Ren? -preguntó serio el chico.

-No te interesa mi vida -respondió fríamente la princesa.

-Vamos, no seas así Annita jijiji.

-No me llames de esa forma.

-¿De que forma? ¿Annita? ¿Te molesta que te llame Annita? -estaba consiguiendo enfadarla y no era bueno que Anna se enfadará.

-Si, me molesta ¡deja de llamarme así! -gritó la rubia mirando por primera vez a Yoh y arrojando el cubo de lleno de agua hacía el mojandolo entero.

-Jjijiji -volvió a reír el chico ante la acción de su compañera de viaje.

-Eres insoportable ¿lo sabías?

-Pero aun así me quieres jijiji

-¿QUE HAS DICHO? -gritó la chica sonrojándose un poco -_"Acaso lo ha notado, es imposible nunca hice nada para...y ¿PORQUE DIABLOS ME GUSTA ESTE IDIOTA?"_

-Dije que tu me quieres pero me refiero como amigos ¿o acaso no me quieres como un amigo? -dijo Yoh sin dejar de sonreír.

-Si vale desde que te conocí has demostrado que puedo confiar en ti y si, supongo que podríamos llegar a ser amigos-dijo Anna volviendo a su tarea de llenar los cubos de agua, al terminar su labor volteó hacia donde la esperaba Yoh pero lo que sucedió después jamás lo hubiera imaginado.

Al mismo voltear Yoh se acercó hasta ella la tomó de la cara y la besó, fue solo por unos instantes pues enseguida se separó de ella, tomó uno de los cubos que portaba y caminó de regreso donde estaban los demás, dejando a Anna allí parada, permaneció en ese lugar quieta por unos minutos intentando asimilar todo lo sucedido.

_"¿Que diablos pasó? ¿Me besó? es decir ¿como se atrevió a besarme? y peor ¿porque me gustó? acaso...no...es imposible...no puedo estar enamorada de ese ladrón idiota...o si..."_ Sumida en sus pensamientos la princesa decidió que lo mejor sería volver con ellos...pero allí estaría el y seguramente estaría con su estúpida sonrisa en su cara de tonto. Suspiró y volvió con ellos, Ren había vuelto de la recogida de madera e hizo una pequeña fogata lo suficiente para dar calor a todos, Yoh volvió todo mojado por culpa de Anna y decidió quitarse la camiseta y dejarla cerca del fuego para que se secará pero a una distancia prudente para que no se quemara.

-Yoh ¿porque has vuelto tan mojado? -preguntó Tamao mirando al chico.

-Bueno, he aprendido no hacer enfadar a cierta persona cuando tiene en las manos un cubo lleno de agua ¿verdad Annita? jijiji. -dijo mirando a la chica que acababa de volver.

-Cierra la boca tonto...-dijo sentándose al lado de Tamao. _"Como puede actuar tan natural como si nada hubiera pasado desde luego que es imbécil" _

-No seas tan duro con el Anna -habló esta vez Pilika intentando calmarla.

Ren que se encontraba alejado de ellas apoyado en un árbol mirando la conversación se encontraba bastante distante _"¿Desde cuando estos dos son tan amigos?, he visto como se miran...MALDICIÓN ¿PORQUE ME IMPORTAN ESTOS DOS A MÍ?_

Así se quedaron un buen rato hasta que decidieron ir a dormir, al estar todos tan cansados no tardaron en quedarse dormidos todos menos una chica de cabello rubio que seguía acostada en la hierba mirando las estrellas pensando tal vez en que aventuras le depararían a ella y sus compañeros a partir de ahora o quizás pensando en el beso de hace unas horas y en el chico que se lo dio, quien sabe finalmente también acabó conciliando el sueño minutos después.

Con la primera luz de sol del día siguiente se despertaron todos aún cansados pero decidieron seguir su camino hacía Lymer pues ya les quedaba poco, y en unas horas llegaron a su destino, vieron como los ciudadanos actuaban tranquilamente pues parecía que la guerra contra los bárbaros nunca existió, los guardias supieron defender bien la ciudad.

-Será mejor que te llevemos con tu hermano princesa Pilika -dijo Anna dirigiéndose hacia el castillo.

-¿Hay algo que puedo hacer yo mientras vosotros estáis en el castillo? -preguntó Yoh detrás de ellos.

-¿No vienes? -preguntó Ren a lo que el ladrón negó con la cabeza.

-Consíguenos un barco para ir a nuestro próximo destino -dijo indiferente Anna.

-¿De donde voy a sacar un barco? -preguntó ahora Yoh.

-Sorprendeme -dijo la princesa Anna con una sonrisa a lo que Yoh se sonrojó levemente.

-De acuerdo -dijo para ir hacía el puerto.

Después de eso Anna, Tamao, Ren y Pilika fueron camino del castillo del Rey Horo donde fueron recibidos por el Rey.

-¡HERMANITA! -gritó el Rey yendo a abrazar a su hermana en cuanto bajó del caballo. ¿QUE TE HICIERON ESOS BESTIAS? ¿ESTAS BIEN?-seguía gritando y llorando.

-Hermano, ¿siempre tienes que hacer un numerito o que? -dijo molesta la peliazul.

-Cállate, estaba muy preocupado -Horo aun estaba abrazado a su hermana cuando escuchó el carraspeo de una garganta, ambos hermanos se giraron y vieron a Anna mirándolos con su habitual frialdad.

-De nada, supongo -dijo la rubia ante la mirada del Rey.

-Si, lo siento Anna muchas gracias por rescatar a mi hermana. -agradeció Horo. -Y a vosotros también, Ren y señorita a la que no conozco -dijo mirando a Ren y Tamao.

-¿Que os parece si os invitamos a comer? -preguntó amablemente Pilika.

-De eso nada, la última vez que comí junto a este idiota pasé mucha hambre. -dijo viendo a Horo.

-¿Que me has llamado?.

-Además de glotón e idiota ahora también se quedó sordo -dijo sonriente Tao.

-¿QUIERES PELEAR?.

-Me parece perfecto.

-¿Esto es habitual señorita Anna? -le preguntó Tamao.

-Más de lo que crees, esto dos se pasaron toda la infancia peleando -dijo la princesa sonriendo ante ese recuerdo de su niñez.

-Y más de una vez acabaron con serias heridas -continuó ahora la princesa Pilika.

-Entiendo, pero...¿porque lo hacen? -volvió a preguntar la pelirrosa.

-Es su forma de demostrar su amistad -dijeron Anna y Pilika a la vez viendo como empezaba la pelea de Horo y Ren.

* * *

-Veamos, un barco...un barco bueno...-murmuraba paseando por el puerto viendo los diferentes barcos que allí estaban atracados.

-¿Necesitas un barco? -preguntó una voz a sus espaldas que hizo que el muchacho se volteará.

-Si ¿tienes alguno?, mis amigos y yo necesitamos uno, me llamó Yoh por cierto.

-Yo soy el capitán Silver y claro que tengo un barco, si no os importa viajar con una banda de piratas.

-¿Entonces nos ayudarás?.-cuestionó sonriente Yoh.

-No tan rápido chico, si quieres que tus amigos y tu uséis mi barco deberás pasar una prueba.

-¿Que clase de prueba?.

-Un combate de espadas contra uno de mis mejores compañeros, si ganas tus amigos y tu conseguiréis que os llevemos en nuestro barco, si ganamos te unirás a nosotros. -dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

-Me parece bien, pues no perderé ese combate -contestó Yoh dándole la mano, el trato estaba hecho.

-Bien, ven conmigo. -dijo Silver guiando a Yoh hasta su barco, cuando llegaron a el le presentó a la tripulación y a la persona con quien debería combatir. Era un chico de aproximadamente la misma edad que Yoh y el ladrón se quedó muy sorprendido de verlo.

-¿Yoh? -preguntó el misterioso chico.

-¿Lyserg?...

**-CONTINUARÁ-**

* * *

**Aquí termina el sexto capítulo de esta aventura donde cada vez aparecen más personajes, pues ya están aquí Silver y Lyserg, de seguro no os los esperabais como piratas ¿cierto? bueno en fin cosas de mi mente**

**¿Que tal el capítulo? ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? Como habéis visto cada vez habrás más escenas entre Yoh y Anna y además para el siguiente capítulo volverá a aparecer Hao.**

**Sin más me despido, Adios!**


	7. Piratas

**En capítulos anteriores**

-Consíguenos un barco para ir a nuestro próximo destino...

-¿Necesitas un barco?, soy el capitán Silver...

-Si, mis amigos y yo lo necesitamos...

-Tendrás que enfrentarte a uno de mis mejores compañeros...

-¿Yoh?...

-¿Lyserg?...

* * *

**Ladrones y Princesas**

**Capítulo 7: Piratas**

-Oh, así que ya os conocíais -afirmó Silver observando a ambos muchachos que se miraban sorprendidos.

-Si...esto Silver ¿podríamos el y yo hablar un momento a solas antes del combate? -preguntó el pirata de pelo verde.

-Emm si claro -respondió extrañado el capitán.

Lyserg le hizo una seña a Yoh para que lo siguiera pero el castaño todavía se encontraba shockeado y eso provocó que el de pelo verde se lo llevará arrastrando hasta una parte del barco en donde no había nadie.

-¿Que haces aquí? -preguntó rompiendo el silencio Lyserg.

-Podría hacerte la misma pregunta, de hecho lo voy a hacer ¿Que demonios haces tu con unos piratas?. -preguntó Yoh aún sorprendido.

-Con todos mis respetos señor Yoh pero ¿no sería tan idiota como para pensar que me quedaría toda la vida en Arlon después de su destierro cierto? Ahora es su momento de responder a mi pregunta. -pidió el chico.

-Ya te dije muchas veces en el pasado que no me trataras de usted Lyserg y bueno...-suspiró-...cuando me desterraron por tu ya sabes los motivos, decidí que lo mejor sería comenzar una nueva vida, pero no tenía nada así que viví como un ladrón en un reino cercano...hasta que hace unos días comencé a ayudar a una chica que intenta escapar de un ejército -le narró el ladrón al pirata que lo miraba atónito por las palabras de su amigo.

-La verdad es que lo que le hicieron fue muy injusto. -comentó Lyserg mirando al mar.

-Si...bueno...¿no tenemos una batalla que luchar? jiji -dijo sonriendo Yoh.

-Te advierto que he mejorado mucho mi habilidad con la espada, no me ganará esta vez -dijo confiado el muchacho.

-Nunca me ganaste y por supuesto no perderé ahora que más lo necesito -respondió el ladrón antes de tomar la espada que Silver le prestaba.

* * *

-Un momento ¿que quieres que? -preguntó sorprendido el Rey Horo por la proposición que Anna le acababa de hacer justo después de comer.

-Pues eso que quiero que me acompañéis en mi viaje -dijo secamente la rubia.

-¿Sin un rumbo fijo? De eso nada, además no puedo dejar el reino así como así -se intento excusar el Rey de Lymer.

-Te doy tres días para que elijas a cualquier persona que se quede a cargo de las labores del reino ahora que esta en paz, nos veremos en la isla de Kiryun. -terminó la discusión Anna haciendo el ademán de irse del castillo.

-Diablos ¿porque siempre lo consigues todo lo que te propones? -suspiró enfadado el peliazul pues no debería negarse a la petición de Anna si quería seguir con vida.

-¡Espera Anna! -gritó Pilika antes de que la chica saliera del castillo.

-¿Que pasa ahora Pilika? -preguntó la princesa volteando.

-¡Déjame ir con vosotros, por favor! -rogó la otra princesa.

-¿¡QUE!? -gritaron todos a excepción claro de Anna que también se encontraba sorprendida por las agallas de la chica de pelo azul a pesar de seguir con su mirada fría de siempre.

-De eso nada es muy peligroso, no puedes venir -dijo Ren mirando a la chica.

-Eso debería decirlo yo, ¿no crees Ren? -dijo Horo. -Pilika, no puedes ir con ellos.

-Pero yo...

-Esta bien, si quieres puedes venir con nosotros -dijo Anna indiferente.

-Pero Anna...

-Nada de peros Ren, por si se te olvidó yo soy la que manda en este grupo -interrumpió la rubia volviéndose a girar para seguir con su camino.

-Supongo que nos veremos pronto -dijo Horo suspirando y mirando a su hermana.

-Hasta pronto hermanito -se despidió la princesa dándole un fuerte abrazo a su hermano para luego seguir a Anna, Ren y Tamao.

* * *

La batalla entre Lyserg y Yoh había comenzado hace ya unos minutos, toda la tripulación del barco que capitaneaba Silver rodeaba en un corro a los muchachos y estos piratas gritaban cada vez que uno realizaba un ataque sobre su rival.

-Lo que decías es cierto Lyserg, has mejorado amigo jiji -rió Yoh a unos metros del chico pues acababa de esquivar uno de sus ataques.

-Si, pero aun no viste nada -dijo el pirata volviendo a atacar a Yoh quién esta vez no consiguió esquivar el ataque y cayó al suelo del barco con su espada a unos centímetros de el.

-Siempre perdía de esta manera contra ti Yoh, ahora la situación es distinta, rindete y únete a nosotros, no quiero tener que matarte -habló de nuevo el chico de pelo verde acercando su espada al rostro de Yoh.

-Y tu siempre fuiste un descuidado amigo, por eso siempre te ganaba y lo sigues siendo -dijo Yoh que con un rápido movimiento agarró su espada le arrebato a Diethel la suya con un golpe a la vez que rápidamente se levantaba del suelo.

-Demonios...-maldeció un desarmado Lyserg.

-Ahora deberías ser tu quien se rinda. -dijo Yoh con ambas espadas en su poder.

-¡YA BASTA! -gritó Silver caminando hacia los dos chicos. -Lyserg acepta tu derrota, este chico lo hizo muy bien. -volvió a hablar al llegar al lado de los dos. -Enhorabuena, tus amigos y tu podréis utilizar mi barco.

-Bueno, Lyserg ¿como va nuestro marcador en peleas? ¿12-0 con esta vez? jijiji

-No es divertido Yoh, pero se que algún día te derrotaré.

-En fin, iré a buscar a mis amigos, vuelvo en un rato.

* * *

Mientras Yoh bajaba del barco pirata, el grupo de Anna entraba ahora por el puerto de Lymer a la vez que buscaban por todos lados al ladrón.

-Dudo mucho que ese tonto haya conseguido un barco -habló con voz burlona el Tao ganándose un puñetazo en el hombro cortesía de la princesa Pilika acompañado de una mirada asesina que parecía decir **"no digas esas cosas"**

-Sin embargo yo creo que si lo consiguió. -dijo convencida la rubia.

-Confía mucho en el ¿cierto señorita Anna? -preguntó inocentemente Tamao provocando un leve sonrojo en las mejilla de la princesa pero esta no dijo palabra alguna a su pregunta.

¡CHICOS! -gritó una voz masculina acercándose a ellos corriendo, miraron hacía donde provenía la voz y Yoh llegaba esta ellos corriendo.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó Anna cuando paró enfrente del grupo.

-Conseguí un barco... -dijo el chico agotado de la carrera que había hecho.

-¿Pero?.

-Pero viajaremos con una banda de piratas.

-¿Piratas?...me gusta, esos tipos de seguro tienen botellas de ron -murmuró Ren ganándose otro golpe de parte de Pilika. -Pero que te pasa ¿Quien eres? ¿mi madre? -preguntó enfadado el chico.

-Pues sin duda te estas comportando como un niño -respondió fríamente la peliazul provocando el sonrojo del chico

-Bien, lo mejor será ir ya hacia el barco -dijo decidida Anna comenzando a andar detrás de Yoh.

* * *

Ya habían llegado al barco y le pidieron a Silver que los llevará lo antes posible a la isla de Kiryun, su próximo destino, en unas horas se hizo de noche y la mayoría se habían ido a dormir, solo en cubierta quedaban unos cuantos piratas, el capitán Silver que manejaba el timón y Anna que se encontraba mirando el mar.

-¿No puedes dormir? -le preguntó una voz a su lado.

-No tengo sueño -respondió ella.

-Entiendo...

-Yoh ¿porque me besaste en el bosque?. -preguntó de repente la rubia que seguía sin mirarlo.

-¿No te gustó el beso? ¿Tan mal lo hice?.

-No respondiste a mi pregunta.

-En verdad, no lo se, simplemente seguí mis instintos.

-¿Tus instintos, eh?.

-Si, bueno creo que yo ya me voy a dormir, buenas noches Annita jiji -dijo volteando.

-Espera...

-¿Si?. -habló volviendo a girarse.

-Se me olvidó darte algo -dijo la princesa para después besar al ladrón dejándolo anonadado y con los ojos bien abiertos y de tanta impresión no pudo corresponder el beso como le pasó a Anna en el bosque.

-Con esto ya estamos en paz, buenas noches a ti también -susurró la rubia para dirigir de nuevo su vista al mar.

* * *

**En fin, aquí termina este capítulo que sí mis cuentas no me fallan es el séptimo de "Ladrones y Princesas". Bueno ¿que les pareció? ¿les gusto? ¿fue horrible? ¿que tal? díganmelo :D ****Por cierto, no haré mucho spoiler pero en el próximo capítulo Ren se acerca un poco al pasado de Yoh e intenta desenmascararlo .**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y todo el fic en general hasta el momento y ya saben si dejan review, le dan a favoritos o lo siguen se agradece inmensamente al igual que agradezco a todos aquellos que lo lean, en verdad muchas gracias.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, cuídense y ADIOS! :D**


	8. Los celos de Ren Tao

**En capítulos anteriores:**

-Déjame ir con vosotros, por favor -rogó la princesa de pelo azul.

-Conseguí un barco pero son una banda de piratas -dijo sonriente el ladrón.

-¿Porque me besaste en el bosque? -preguntó Anna mirando el mar.

-Seguí mis instintos jiji -rió Yoh a su lado.

-Buenas noches a ti también -respondió la rubia después de darle un beso.

* * *

**Ladrones y Princesas**

**Capítulo 8: Los celos de Ren Tao**

Los primeros rayos de Sol se hacían presentes en alta mar por donde navegaba el grupo de Anna, Yoh y demás, y poco a poco todos iban despertando, en 2 días estarían en la isla de Kiryun donde más le valía estar el Rey Horo si no quería morir a manos de Anna.

-Veo que ya despertaste -dijo Anna al lado de Yoh.

-Si, nunca me ha gustado dormir demasiado -respondió el chico sin mirarla.

-¿Sigues sorprendido por lo de anoche?.

-Tan evidente soy -dijo con un leve sonrojo el ladrón.

-Se ve que te deje shockeado.

-Si, y mucho -sonrió Yoh mirándola por primera vez en el día.

A unos metros de ellos se encontraba un chico de pelo oscuro y ojos dorados que los miraba atentamente sin perder contacto visual con la pareja, se encontraba de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido, le enfadaba verlos juntos todavía no sabía el porque, pero no quería que ningún idiota como Yoh se acercará a Anna, y Yoh con su estúpida personalidad se le estaba acercando mucho, demasiado quizás. Dio un repaso rápido al barco y cada cosa que veía le enojaba más, piratas borrachos tirados por el suelo de la cubierta otros que no hacían otra cosa que gritar y reír, demonios en que me momento decidió subir a ese barco.

Siguió mirando el barco y si ya estaba enfadado antes, lo que vio le produjo estar todavía más furioso, pues Pilika y el pirata idiota amigo de Yoh...el Lyserg ese estaban hablando muy amistosa-mente y sin dejar de reír, tampoco quería que nadie se acercará a la princesa de Lymer...demonios ¿porque estaba tan irritado por ver a esos 4 juntos?. No quería que nada ni nadie tocará a sus princesas...un momento había pensado "sus princesas" se sonrojó levemente y decidió dejar de pensar en esas cosas que solo aumentaban su cabreo.

-Tengo ganas de comer carne de pirata con guarnición de ladrón -susurró muy enfadado Ren sin dejar de mirar a ambas parejas cosa que hizo reír a Tamao, el chico se sonrojó todavía más pues no había reparado en la presencia de la muchacha de pelo rosado.

-Se ve que las quieres mucho -habló Tamao sonriendo.

-Cállate -respondió con fastidio el arquero.

-Deberías quedarte con una de las dos ¿sabes?, si piensas en ambas finalmente podrían arrebatártelas tanto el joven Yoh como el joven Lyserg. Esas palabras de la chica hicieron pensar seriamente a Ren, ¿podría ser que estuviera enamorado de las dos princesas y por eso sentía celos de esos dos estúpidos? Es imposible pensó el, pero en verdad no quería aceptar sus sentimientos pero la pregunta no era si estaba enamorado la pregunta decisiva era ¿Anna o Pilika?.

-Mejor te dejo solo para que puedas pensar -dijo Tamao marchándose de allí cosa que Ren agradeció.

-Sin embargo...ese idiota me sigue recordando a alguien. -murmuró Ren para si mismo observando a Yoh y decidió acercarse hacia el.

-Yoh...

-¿Que sucede Ren?

-Necesito hablar contigo a solas un momento -dijo el chico de ojos dorados mirándolo seriamente.

-Ah, claro Ren -respondió este caminando detrás de el. Una vez llegaron a un lugar del barco en donde nadie los interrumpiera Yoh inició la conversación.

-¿Y bien? ¿de que querías hablarme? -preguntó sonriente el castaño.

-...¿Quién eres en realidad? Yoh -cuestiono el joven arquero.

-¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres? No entiendo lo que dices Ren...

-Se que no eres un simple ladrón, eres algo más, tu forma de ser, tu estúpida actitud pero sobre todo tu aspecto me recuerdan a alguien que vi más de una vez en mi pasado...pero no se a quien, y además ese piratita verdecito que te llama señor Yoh.

-No se a donde quieres llegar, tu y yo no nos conocemos de nada, jamás nos vimos antes de que Anna nos presentará.

-Más te vale no intentar hacerle algo a Anna por que si no...

-¿Si no que Ren? Eh, ¿me estas amenazando? -comenzó a decir el ladrón bastante molesto. -¿Quién te crees que eres tu Ren? ¿El amor no correspondido de Anna? -terminó de decir con un tono burlón.

-¿QUE DIJISTE, ASQUEROSA SABANDIJA? -gritó Ren antes de lanzarse sobre Yoh iniciando una pelea. Ambos muchachos se daban golpes a diestro y siniestro, Ren se encontraba encima de Yoh pegándole fuertes puñetazos en el rostro mientras que este le propinaba patadas en la espalda a la vez que intentaba salir de esa posición en la que tenía desventaja a la hora de luchar.

A los pocos segundos varios piratas los rodearon haciendo apuestas sobre quién ganaría dicha pelea y unos pocos, lo más racionales intentaban separar a los dos chicos. Hasta el lugar del enfrentamiento llegaron Anna, Pilika, Tamao y Lyserg que veían el espectáculo asombrados.

-¡BASTA YA! -se escuchó el grito proveniente de la princesa Anna que hizo que ambos muchachos dejarán de pelear.

-¡NO QUIERO PELEAS ESTÚPIDAS EN MI GRUPO! ¿ENTENDIDO?.

-Pero...-intentaron decir los dos jóvenes a la vez.

-¿ENTENDIDO?

-Si...

-¡DISCÚLPENSE, INMEDIATAMENTE!

-Lo lamento...-dijo Yoh mirando a Ren, el castaño se encontraba con toda su cara llena de golpes y arañazos junto con unos cuantos moretones por el cuerpo pues ambos habían quedado con sus camisas desgarradas y rotas producto de la fiereza que tuvieron en la pelea.

-Lo siento...-apenas murmuro el de ojos dorados con visibles golpes en el pecho y con sus brazos derramando un poco de sangre, después de disculparse se volvió a su camarote sin cruzar palabra con nadie.

-Joven Yoh permitame que le ayude con sus heridas -dijo Tamao acercándose a el con un botiquín.

-Si, gracias Tamao -respondió agradecido el chico mostrando una de sus sonrisas. En unos minutos todas su heridas ya estaban tratadas y en cuanto Tamao terminó de ayudarlo, Anna se acercó a el.

-¿Que sucedió Yoh? -preguntó fríamente la rubia sentándose enfrente suyo.

-Si te soy sincero ni siquiera lo se, estábamos hablando de ya ni me acuerdo el que y de repente se abalanzó sobre mi, en realidad ambos nos encontrábamos bastante furiosos. -explicó el chico sin mirar a la rubia.

-Entiendo...Ren ha tenido hasta ahora una vida muy desgraciada ¿sabes?, siendo solo un niño vio como toda su familia murió, se cubre bajo esas miradas frías y sin sentimientos, pero el es un gran chico con un inmenso corazón que se preocupa mucho por sus amigos. -dijo la princesa con una media sonrisa en la cara. -Solo espero que no se vuelva a repetir ¿de acuerdo? -habló de nuevo esta vez mostrando una amplia sonrisa que sonrojó al ladrón.

-De acuerdo Annita jijiji.

-Y Yoh, no me llames Annita -volvió a decir la chica marchándose de su lado. Unos segundos después se levanto también y se dirigió hacia el puesto de su amigo Lyserg.

-Lyserg...tengo el presentimiento de que Ren sabe algo sobre mi pasado -confesó el castaño dando un fuerte suspiro.

-Pero es imposible, no le contó a nadie sobre el ¿como es que entonces lo sabe?.

-Creo que el tiene razón...nos vimos alguna vez hace unos años. -murmuró Yoh mirando hacía el cielo.

Mientras Yoh y Lyserg seguían su conversación Ren descansaba tumbado en la cama de su camarote, miraba al techo recordando la pelea que tuvo anteriormente.

-Tock, Tock- Se escuchó el sonido de la puerta de su camarote y en ese momento pensó que de seguro sería Anna para recriminarle el haberse peleado con el idiota aquel, la había decepcionado y no se sentía con ánimos de hablar con ella ahora. -No quiero ver a nadie.

-Vengo a curarte -dijo la voz de una chica entrando en la habitación, no era Anna y eso le sorprendió...

-¿Pilika?...da igual, déjame quiero estar solo. -musitó el chico dándose media vuelta en la cama dándole la espalda a la princesa.

-De verdad que eres un cabezota imbécil -dijo la chica de pelo azul sentándose en el borde de la cama. -Se lo que te pasa, estas celoso por la relación que tienen Yoh y Anna ¿cierto?. preguntó la muchacha mirándolo y el sonrojo de su amigo le dio la razón.

-Mejor vete a hablar con el verdecito ese y déjame en paz.

-Desde luego que eres un idiota ¡QUE NO VES QUE ME PREOCUPO POR TI! ¡ESTA BIEN, SI TANTO LO DESEAS TE DEJARE SOLO! -chilló la chica entre enfadada y triste con unas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, se levantó de la cama y quiso caminar hacia la salida pero sintió como Ren la agarraba de la muñeca impidiéndole continuar su camino así que ella lo volteo a ver, se encontraba sentado en la cama mirándola con preocupación.

-No llores, sabes que desteto que lo hagas...y más si soy yo quien te hace llorar -dijo el chico tirando de ella hacia el para poder abrazarla con fuerza.

-Eres un autentico idiota -dijo Pilika correspondiendo el abrazo que el Tao le daba.

-Lo se... -Se quedaron así durante varios minutos disfrutando ese momento, ambos abrazándose con fuerza y con los ojos cerrados, después de tantos años sin poder hacerlo.

-¿Me dejas ya curarte las heridas? -preguntó ella separándose del chico para mirarlo a los ojos a lo que este solo asintió. Una vez curado y vendado la chica volvió a hablar. -¿Porque estas celoso de Lyserg y Yoh?.

-No quiero que os hagan daño, sois mis amigas...-susurró el chico mirando al suelo.

-_"Amigas" _-pensó Pilika con una mirada entristecida pero aun sonriendo. -¿Estas seguro que no estas enamorado de Anna?.

-¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS DICES! -gritó el arquero sonrojado saltando de la cama.

-Vamos, si en verdad la amas, simplemente lucha por ella. -dijo sonriente la peliazul levantándose de su lugar aunque en el fondo le dolían esas palabras, ella solo quería ver feliz a Ren.

-Pilika...hump...gracias, necesitaba hablar con alguien -dijo el sonriente mirando a la chica.

-Bueno cuando quieras hablar ya sabes donde estoy jejeje -rió la chica abriendo la puerta para salir de la habitación de Ren.

-Eres la mejor Pilika, te quiero mucho -confesó el chico sonrojándose todavía más.

-Yo también te quiero mucho Ren -dijo sonriendo con sinceridad antes de salir de allí -_"lastima que solo me veas como una amiga"_ -pensó apenada la princesa.

Ren se quedó pensando unos minutos, incluso horas en su habitación, meditando sobre lo que había hablado con Pilika hasta que escuchó como de nuevo tocaban su puerta el solo contestó con un simple "Adelante" pero se quedó perplejo de la persona que entraba a su habitación.

-¿Yoh?...

* * *

**Y FINAL DE ESTE CAPÍTULO! Jeje lo siento por haberlo dejado en la parte en la que hablaran Yoh y Ren pero si algo he aprendiendo viendo series todos estos años es que hay que dejar los capítulos en lo más emocionante xDD no me culpen a mí, culpen a la FOX o a HBO jajaja.**

**Espero de verdad que les haya gustado este capítulo y para quien quiera saberlo este capítulo esta escrito justo después del anterior pero no lo subiré hasta domingo o lunes porque quiero que haya unos días entre cada capítulo, de seguro muchos me querrán matar por no subirlo el sábado que es cuando lo escribí pero bueno jajaja.**

** Sin más me despido, ya saben si les gustó dejen review, pónganlo en favoritos o síganlo y muchas gracias a todos por leer, nos vemos pronto, cuídense y ADIOS! :D**


	9. Entre la espada y la pared

**En capítulos anteriores**

-¿Quien eres tu Ren? ¿El enamorado fallido de Anna? -preguntó molesto Yoh.

-¿QUE DIJISTE ASQUEROSA SABANDIJA? -gritó el Tao lanzándose sobre el.

-¡NO QUIERO PELEAS ESTÚPIDAS EN MI GRUPO! ¿ENTENDIERON? -chilló la princesa Anna a los dos jóvenes.

-¿Estas enamorado de Anna? -preguntó curiosa la princesa Pilika haciendo sonrojar a Ren.

**-Tock, Tock-**

-...¿Yoh?...

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Entre la espada y la pared**

-Marco ¿estas ahí? -preguntó el rey de Arlon, Mikihisa Asakura entrando en el despacho donde se encontraba prácticamente las 24 horas del día el Rey Marco.

-¿Que sucede Miki? -preguntó ahora el rubio mirándolo seriamente, habían pasado dos semanas desde que Anna había conseguido escapar del castillo y aplazar su boda con Hao, Marco tenía que encontrar rápido a esa niñata para expandir su poder a otro reinos, las horas y días pasaban y sus hombres seguían sin darle caza, ni siquiera tenían una pista sobre donde podría estar y eso le enfurecía más aún.

-Verás mi familia y yo hemos pensado mucho sobre esto y ya hace un par de semanas que la boda se aplazó así que creemos que lo mejor será cancelar definitivamente el compromiso. -dijo un poco nervioso pero decidido el Rey de Arlon pues sabía que su idea no le gustaría nada a Marco.

-Entiendo, y creo que lo mejor será eso que tu dices -aceptó Marco dejando un tanto asombrado a Mikihisa con su respuesta.

-Gracias por su comprensión, si alguna vez nos necesita ya sabe donde está nuestro reino -se retiró de la habitación el padre de Hao después de hacer una pequeña reverencia.

-Apresarlo -susurró Marco a sus guardias cuando Mikhisa salía de la habitación.

-¿Que...-no pudo seguir hablando porque un guardia lo dejo inconsciente llevándolo a las mazmorras.

* * *

-...¿Yoh?...¿Que quieres? -cuestionó molesto Len dando media vuelta para no tener que verlo.

-Solo...quería disculparme por lo de antes, no debí haberte llamado esas cosas -respondió el chico agachando la cabeza.

-...

-Anna me comentó sobre tu pasado y tus padres-

-No podía quedarse callada...-

-No la culpes...escucha yo también tuve un pasado difícil ¿sabes?...hace unos tres años perdí también a mis padres cuando me desterraron del reino en donde vivía. -dijo Yoh mientras miraba al suelo del camarote de Len.

-Si crees que te tendré lastima estas equivocado -respondió secamente el arquero.

-No quiero que la sientas, solo vine a decirte que no eres el único que he pasado malos momentos...la verdad no debía haberte dicho eso ahora que veo que tu también estas enamorado de Anna-

-¿DE QUE DIABLOS HABLAS?...¿Y COMO QUE TAMBIÉN? -gritó rojo a más no poder el Tao y molesto por la confesión del ladrón.

-Solo te diré que no dejaré que te quedes con ella, pelearé por su amor si es necesario- dijo el castaño antes de irse del lugar dejando a Len confundido.

-Maldición...no se si será bueno irme ahora, pero no tengo otra opción, solo espero que al volver tenga todavía alguna pequeña oportunidad...-murmuró Len para si mismo pensando en cierta decisión que había tomado hace un par de días.

* * *

-Príncipe Hao podríamos hablar un momento a solas -dijo el Rey Marco llegando a donde estaba el heredero de los Asakura conversando con la princesa Marion en el salón principal del enorme castillo del reino de Serres.

-Eh, si claro...-

Marco comenzó a caminar por unos pasillos mientras Hao solo le seguía el paso, bajaron unas escaleras y ahí fue donde Marco comenzó la conversación.

-Y dígame príncipe Hao ¿como es la relación con sus padres? -preguntó de forma desinteresada el Rey mientras abría una puerta de metal para cerrarla después de que Hao pasará.

-Pues supongo que normal...¿porque lo pregunta? y ¿porque estamos en las mazmorras del castillo? -preguntó curioso el Asakura.

-Justo atrás tuyo tienes la respuestas a ambas preguntas -dijo sonriendo de forma malévola.

Esa sonrisa no le gusto nada a Hao que en seguida se volteó para observar lo que Marco le intentaba decir y lo que sus ojos vieron lo dejaron helado, su padre y su madre yacían inconscientes en el suelo de una de las mazmorras y estaban siendo apresados de manos y pies por cadenas.

-¡Padre!, ¡madre!...¿que significa esto Rey Marco? -preguntó hecho una furia el joven príncipe.

-Al parecer quisieron romper tu compromiso con mi hija, y esta bastante claro que eso es algo que no puedo permitir-

-Miserable...-

-Cuida tu lenguaje chico, se ve que tus padres no te enseñaron modales-

-¿Que intentas obtener con todo esto?-

-Dominar todos los reinos príncipe Hao, dominar todo los reinos-

-Estas loco-

-Puede que si, pero en ti esta la decisión, porque...¿no quieres que le pase nada a tus padres, cierto?-

-...¿Que debo hacer?...-dijo Hao completamente derrotado.

-Escribir una carta donde la dirás a Anna que el compromiso se anuló y que ya puede volver al reino, después se la enviaras a través de una paloma mensajera, mi ejército le hará una emboscada en el camino de regreso- explicó el Rey Marco dejando atónito al príncipe Hao que solo pudo sentir con la cabeza, _"no tengo opción"_ -pensó el.

Lo que el Rey Marco no sabía es que su hija menor, Marion los había seguido desde el salón, pues a ella tampoco le daba buena impresión que su padre quisiera hablar a solas con Hao. Marion se quedó muy sorprendida por las palabras de su padre, le iba a tender una trampa a Anna. La princesa salió rápidamente de allí sin ser vista por nadie, se dirigió a su habitación escapando por la ventana y fue a los establos a por un caballo, se colocó una capucha para no ser reconocida y salió en busca de su hermana antes de que fuera tarde.

* * *

Mientras esto ocurría en el reino de Serres, Anna y su grupo consiguieron llegar a la isla de Kiryun donde allí ya les esperaba el Rey Horo por orden de la misma Anna, antes de seguir su caminó la princesa le dijo o más bien obligó a Lyserg que fuera con ellos y el chico de cabello verde no tuvo más opción que obedecer dejando atrás su vida de pirata y a sus compañeros.

-Anna, tengo que hablar contigo -le dijo Ren apartándose de los demás.

-¿Que sucede Ren?-

-Verás...creo que...nuestros caminos se separarán aquí-

-¿Que?...¿Porque?-

-Llevó tiempo pensando y tengo que hacer un par de cosas...y creo que este es el momento más adecuado para hacerlas-

-Eso significa que ya no nos veremos más -murmuró triste la princesa agachando la cabeza.

-Tranquila, si consigo salir vivo de mis misiones contactaré con vosotros para volver.

-¿Como quieres que este tranquila? Acabas de decir si sales vivo, acaso ¿podrías morir?-

-Podría...pero estaré bien-

-¿Me lo prometes?-

-Te lo prometo- respondió el chico abrazándola cariñosamente a lo que ella le correspondió el abrazo.

-Adiós y buena suerte- dijo Ren cuando el abrazo terminó.

-Igualmente...- -dijo ahora Anna con una triste sonrisa en su rostro.

Anna volvió sola con el grupo mientras Ren se dirigía hacía otro lugar por el camino contrario al de Anna.

-¿Y Ren? -preguntó Horo al ver volver a Anna sola.

-Se va, tiene cosas que hacer-

-Pero ¿volverá? -preguntó ahora Yoh.

-No, quizás nunca más lo volvamos a ver-

-Anna, no creerás que haya ido a...-

-Probablemente Horo Horo-

-Entiendo...

-Buen, no podemos seguir sin hacer nada aquí parados, comencemos a andar -ordenó la princesa caminando al frente del grupo sin dejar de preocuparse por Ren.

* * *

-Bien príncipe Hao ¿ha terminado de escribir la carta para Anna?-

-Si...no se como puede hacerle estas cosas a su propia hija, es un indeseable Rey Marco-

-Ella solo es un peón en mi tablero de ajedrez, al igual que tu -dijo cínica-mente Marco mientras colocaba la carta enrollada en las patas de la paloma mensajera.

-Bien ya lo hice, ahora liberé a mi padres -mandó el príncipe Hao cada vez más enojado.

-No hasta que terminé con el plan, cuando Anna y tu estén casados, los liberaré-

-Maldito...-

-Ah, y no intenté escapar o hablarle a nadie sobre esto porque entonces me veré obligado a matarlos, este será nuestro pequeño secreto ¿de acuerdo príncipe Hao? -dijo Marco antes de salir por la puerta de la habitación en donde se hospedaba Hao.

-Tu mataré Rey Marco, te lo juro -susurró Hao para si mismo sentándose en su cama.

**-CONTINUARÁ-**

* * *

**Hola! :D. Noveno capítulo ya ¿eh? como pasa el tiempo xDD, lamentó mucho que me haya quedado tan corto y no poder haber actualizado antes jejeje ^^U no me maten please.**

**Oh, después de muchos capítulos Hao ha vuelto a aparecer en el fic, parecía desaparecido pero NO :D. y ¿Que harán ahora Anna y su grupo? ¿Conseguirá Marion llegar a tiempo para avisar a su hermana? ¿Que misiones tiene Ren que hacer? Pues...no lo se ni yo ._. xDDD. No es en serio, no lo se ._., ya se me ocurrirá algo jajaja.**

**En fin espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y que sigan apoyando la historia y gracias a todos aquellos que leyeron el anterior capítulo y a los que dejaron review, no vemos, ADIOS! :D**


	10. El nuevo Rey de Volairis

**En capítulos anteriores**

-¡Padre!, ¡madre!...¿que significa esto Rey Marco? -preguntó hecho una furia el joven príncipe.

-Debes escribir una carta donde la dirás a Anna que el compromiso se anuló y que ya puede volver al reino, después se la enviaras a través de una paloma mensajera, mi ejército le hará una emboscada en el camino de regreso- explicó el Rey Marco dejando atónito al príncipe Hao que solo pudo sentir con la cabeza.

-¿Que sucede Ren?-

-Verás...creo que...nuestros caminos se separarán aquí-

-Estaré bien-

-¿Me lo prometes?-

-Te lo prometo-

* * *

**Capítulo 10: El nuevo Rey de Volairis**

Un día pasó desde que Ren abandonó temporalmente el grupo de Anna, pues necesitaba terminar con un par de asuntos que hace años quería eliminar de su vida. El primero era liberarse del clan de los asesinos al que se había afiliado cuando huyó de su reino, sabía que no sería fácil, nadie había conseguido salir de los asesinos con vida, pero su caso sería diferente. Se dirigió al lugar donde los asesinos se reunían dispuesto a plantarle cara al líder de estos: Chocolove Mcdonell. Un hombre moreno, fuerte, muy poderoso y sin escrúpulos que había matado a sangre fría a cientos de personas.

Apenas pronunció las palabras **"abandono el clan"** y decenas de hombres con diferentes armas lo habían rodeado con la intención de acabar con su vida, pobres crédulos, el Tao tomó una de las espadas que había allí y con un solo movimiento mató a tres, en unos escasos 5 minutos prácticamente todos los asesinos habían sido asesinados sin contar aquellos que habían quedado inconscientes y otros que huyeron por el miedo de morir a manos del chico de ojos dorados. Solo quedaba su jefe, Chocolove quién por primera vez desde que llegó lo miró, se levantó acercándose con paso lento hacía el chino hasta encontrarse justo enfrente de él. En ese momento el moreno hincó una de sus rodillas para sorpresa de Ren.

-Durante mi vida he hecho acciones de las que no me siento orgulloso, recuerdo cuando siendo tan solo un niño te adoptamos, te inculcamos todos los tipos de técnica de lucha que conoces y mírate ahora, ha pasado poco tiempo pero ya te hiciste todo un hombre. Todo este tiempo esperé a ese hombre que me relevaría del puesto de jefe de los asesinos y ese hombre por fin ha aparecido ante mí. Se podría decir que el alumno ha superado al maestro...Ren Tao a partir de ahora te seguiré a donde quiera que vayas -dijo Chocolove para después levantarse, Ren no salía de su asombro y no reaccionó hasta pasados unos segundos donde solo dijo** "ven conmigo, formarás parte de mi reino"**. Después de eso ambos salieron cabalgando en dirección a **Volairis**. Una de las misiones de Ren estaba acabada, ahora faltaba la más importante, recuperar su reino.

Después de pasar toda la noche montando a caballo, Ren junto con Chocolove llegaron al reino que por generaciones había pertenecido a la dinastía Tao hasta que aquel día que toda la familia Tao murió y pasó a ser posesión del Rey Marco. Antes de partir Ren habló con Horo Horo sobre los cambios que ocurrieron en Volairis, al parecer a Marco no le interesaba para nada poseer ese reino así que nombró como Rey del mismo a un joven llamado Nichrom, un muchacho que había habitado desde pequeño en el reino de Serres y que había sido entrenado por el mismo Marco.

Llegaron hasta el castillo que una vez le perteneció a Ren quién miraba cada lugar de ese reino con nostalgia pero sobretodo con mucha tristeza. Los guardias que allí estaban no dejaron pasar en un principio a los dos hombres pero Chocolove y su espada se hicieron paso hasta dentro del castillo por la vía rápida.

-¿Quienes sois vosotros? ¿Y porque habéis matado a mis soldados que estaban vigilando la entrada principal? -preguntó molesto Nichrom una vez que Ren y Chocolove aparecieron ante él.

-Queríamos verle señor, pero esos estúpidos nos impedían pasar -respondió Chocolove, el jefe de los asesinos como si nada.

-¿Mi señor Ren? -habló un hombre ya muy mayor, uno de los consejeros del Rey Nichrom y uno de los pocos que quedó en el castillo después de aquella masacre.

-El mismo, veo que aun me reconocen -dijo el Tao con una media sonrisa.

-¿Así que tu eres Ren Tao? -preguntó Nichrom. -Es una verdadera lastima que sigas con vida, quizás fue un error darte por muerto -dijo el Rey provocando el enojo de Ren. -Y si estas aquí supongo que es porque quieres recuperar el reino.

-Exacto, porque este reino me pertenece al ser un Tao -dijo el chico de cabello morado mirando desafiante al otro muchacho.

-No pienso entregártelo, no mientras yo viva -ahora era Nichrom quien retaba a Ren.

-Entonces supongo que tendré que matarte-

-Un duelo a muerte con espadas, quién gane se queda con el reino, sencillo -informó el rey Nichrom antes un Ren que esbozó una leve sonrisa ante esas palabras.

El enfrentamiento tuvo lugar horas después, ambos demostraban unas técnicas impresionantes en el manejo de la espada, ambos habían entrenado desde niños y los esfuerzos de los entrenamientos se mostraban en ese duelo. El combate estaba muy parejo, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder y morir, era una cuestión de honor.

En un determinado momento del duelo, Nichrom se precipitó en una ataque y se equivocó, Ren consiguió arrebatarle la espada y dejarlo sentado en el suelo mientras le apuntaba con su arma.

-Si vas a matarme, adelante, prefiero morir de pie que vivir de rodillas -le dijo Nichrom a un Ren que estaba dispuesto a asestar el golpe final.

-No...mis tiempos como asesino llegaron a su fin, no quiero matar a nadie más -comentó el Tao guardando su espada- Esta claro quién ganó este combate. -volvió a hablar ofreciéndole la mano de Nichrom para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie.

-Supongo que ya no puedo hacer nada más...te devolveré tu reino...le espera un mejor futuro contigo al mando-

-Eso no quiere decir que tengas que marcharte de aquí -dijo Ren sorprendiendo a Nichrom.

-Tus habilidades con la espada son maravillosas, podrías quedarte aquí y enseñar a los más pequeños -ofreció el chico de ojos dorados.

-Es usted un hombre muy noble y generoso Rey Ren -comentó el chico de cabellos castaños -estaré encantado de realizar dicho trabajo -le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Y en cuanto a ti -dijo Ren mirando a Chocolove- ¿Estarías dispuesto a ser el general de la guardia real?-

-Por supuesto, será un verdadero honor mi Rey -contestó el moreno haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-"Je...así que ahora seré Rey ¿eh?...espero que os sintáis orgullosos de mí padre, madre, hermana...pero ahora debo regresar con Anna y los demás" -pensó el nuevo Rey de Volairis, ese reino que volvía a pertenecer a la familia Tao.

**-CONTINUARÁ-**

* * *

**Ya se que muchos de ustedes me matarán por no haber actualizado esta historia por mucho tiempo, pero la verdad es que me quedé un poco trabado y no sabía muy bien como continuarlo y por eso me dediqué a actualizar otros fics hasta que me llegará una idea decente, al final llegó esta y como ven es un capítulo dedicado exclusivamente a Ren, ya en el siguiente volveremos con Anna, Yoh y los demás.**

**Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo aunque sea cortito, tengo que agradecer a los que leyeron el anterior y dejaron reviews, muchas gracias espero que les siga gustando. En fin nada más que decir nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo y tratare de no tardar mucho esta vez, ¡ADIOS! :D**


End file.
